


A very complicated equation

by CmCar



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Good Loki, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Loki Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmCar/pseuds/CmCar
Summary: Senior year student Thor is failing math. Math nerd Loki was assigned to help him. Problem is, they can't stand each other. Could this horrible situation be a chance for them to become inseparable friends?Or maybe more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfiction and I really hope it doesn't suck. Also, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy it! Feedback is welcome!

Thor was a very popular guy. And for a good reason. His father was a very important man, owner of a Law firm that grew in popularity every day. He was incredibly handsome, and incredibly strong, as big as a wall, with a beautiful smile as shiny as the sun. He was extremely outgoing, and was good at sports. Amazingly talented football player with a wide variety of friends. He was cheerful and was always happy

He was also very smart, and had good grades. With the exception of math, unfortunately. 

Loki, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Thor. No one knew who his parents were. Instead of being handsome, he was considered pretty. He was a bookworm with only a few close friends, an introvert. He sucked at sports, but was a genius compared to the others, academically speaking. He was calm, but in a happy way. Unlike thor, exploding with excitement every hour of the day. 

For some reason they didn't get along. Thor had tried engaging in a friendly conversation with Loki in the past, but Loki always seemed to push him away. Thor didn't seem to know why, which was very upsetting. 

However, that was about to change.

 

Thor got called to the principal’s office one morning, already having an idea of why he was called there. He was having trouble keeping up with the other students In math class for the past few weeks and it was starting to get out of hand. The best result he had gotten in the last 3 tests was 17 percent of right answers. If it didn't get better he would be kicked out of the football team, which played a very important role in college admissions. He would do anything to get better.

He got to the principal’s office and took a seat.

“Good morning Mr. Odinson. I assume you already know why I called you today.”

“I assume it has something to do with my grades?” It was more of an affirmation tan a question. 

“Yes. I have talked to your coach and we agreed it would be better if you took a time off the team to study for your tests.”

Thor was shocked. He didn't think he would be kicked out so soon.

“I already made a schedule for you to study in the library after class. I also think a tutor would be appropriate in your situation. Is that OK?”

Thor stared at him open mouthed for a few seconds, taking it all in. He could do this. No big deal. 

“Yes”, he said “Of course.”

“Good” Said the principal “If you get more than 75 percent on your next two tests you'll get back in the football team.”

Ok then. He would do this… But the next game is in two weeks, and the next test is in one week from now, the one after that is two days after the game. That won't do.

“What can I do to accelerate the process?”

The principal shot him a confused look.

“I want to play the next game and it would be impossible to do that if we did it your way”

The Principal though for a moment before answering. 

“If you want to play in the next game you'll have to get a perfect 100 percent on the next test.”

Wow. That would be complicated.

Thor sat there for a moment thinking about the situation. He could do this. He WOULD do this. He was a Odinson. He would be fine.

He looked up at the Principal with determination in his eyes and a smile on his face. “Deal!”

“Good. Then it's settled. You will work in the library with your tutor everyday after school until your next test. If you get 100 percent you're in the game, if you don't… then sorry, I can't help you.”

“Great!” said Thor “Who will my tutor be?”

“Loki Laufeyson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, guys!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!

Loki has been impatiently waiting in the library for fifteen minutes now. He really wasn't looking forward to these tutoring sessions he would have to spend with Thor. Perfect, gorgeous, always happy Thor. He just couldn't stand the guy, and he didn't even know why.

He had no reason not to like him, I mean, Thor seemed to be a genuinely nice guy, always smiling, trying to make conversation with everyone, and even when he wasn't in a good mood, (which was rare) he would try to be as nice as possible, carefully trying not to hurt anybody's feelings. He was very sweet. 

As he waited, he tried to imagine what would Thor look like when he was angry, furious. It seemed impossible for him that someone as good natured as Thor would lose his temper. Ever. It must be really hard to get to his nerves.

He tried to imagine Thor completely enraged. He would probably use his strength. He imagined those big muscles flexing as Thor lifted something heavy and throwing it against a wall, or Thor getting so mad he would get into a fight, and then get all red and sweaty. Loki blushed as he thought of it. It painted an interesting picture.

Suddenly, Loki was very interested in seeing Thor mad.

~

As Thor walked towards the Library he couldn't help but feel a little distressed. It was his first tutoring session and he was already 15 minutes late. Loki wouldn't like it. He already hated him, and Thor wish he knew why.

Thor had tried talking to him in the past, but Loki always pushed him away. He tried saying things like ‘good morning’, ‘have a nice weekend’ and ‘how are you?’ but all he ever got were one-word answers.

It really bugged him. Why was Loki like this? He tried being nice, shouldn't Loki at least try? Was he doing something wrong? He might have been a little douchey in his past, maybe he had offended Loki in some way. I mean, they have been going to the same school for seven years. Did he say something wrong to Loki in these seven years? Not that he thought someone would hold a grudge for this long, but still, it bothered him.

Maybe this would be a chance for them to get to know each other and try to be friends. Maybe he could get Loki to like him.

Wait. Why was he so worried? Loki is just some guy. He shouldn't care.

But he did.

He really did.

He didn't have time to think about the subject anymore, as he had gotten to the library.

“Hey, Loki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“You're late” Said Loki.

He wasn't really mad, he had a neutral expression on his face. 

“I know, I'm sorry” Said Thor, blushing. “It won't happen again”

“That's Okay, no need to apologize. It happens.” Said Loki, smiling.

Wait, what?

Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? 

“Okay…?”

“We should get started if you want to get one hundred percent on that test”

“Uh, sure!” Said Thor, with a big smile on his face. 

Maybe he was worried for nothing. Maybe the whole ‘Loki hates me’ thing was his imagination. 

He took a seat at the table and took all of his books and pens out of his backpack while Loki explained his plans to him.

“We have seven days until your next test. We will cover one subject a day and when we're done, we'll revise each of these subjects individually in the remaining days. Since there are three subjects we will cover everything in six days. I expect you to study when you're home, since we have very little time. If you we do this right you'll still have one day to rest before the test. Does this sound good to you?”

Thor nodded. It seemed very simple, but the time was very short. He had to learn everything about these subjects if he wanted to play in the next game. He could do this.

“Sounds great!”

“Good! Today we're studying Properties of Functions.”

They studied for five hours straight. Thor was very proud of himself. For paying attention to the explanation, and for not kissing Loki’s beautiful face. When they were this close, Thor could see every little detail of that perfect marbled surface. The perfect brows that furrowed when he was explaining a particularly difficult part, the green eyes that would narrow every time Thor asked a stupid question, the sculpted nose the would wrinkle in distaste when Thor was close enough that Loki could smell the sweat from his earlier training. The high cheekbones, the pink colored lips and the wonderful blush the colored his cheeks when he caught Thor staring instead of paying attention. 

Everything about that face seemed absolutely flawless.

Stop it, you idiot! Pay attention! He had to remember himself every few minutes that he's there to study and not to admire his tutor’s features like an idiot.

 

When they were done, they stood outside the building for a while. 

“Promise me you'll study when you get home.” Said Loki. 

“I promise, Loki. I'll study all night long if I have to.” 

“Good! And, hey, here's my number. Don't hesitate asking me something if you have any questions.” 

Loki had a big smile on his face. So was Thor. Loki was being so nice to him, and has been all afternoon. 

“Thank you, so much, Loki.”

“You're welcome. Good night!” Loki said, as he walked away.

“Goodnight.” Thor watched him go as he smiled on the inside at how well things were today. He had the feeling he and Loki would become good friends. 

~

As he walked home, Loki thought about the afternoon he spent with Thor. He had been nice to him all day long, it was easy, I mean, Thor is really sweet. But after the time they spent together picturing Thor angry was beginning to look more difficult. He looked like he could stand anything and still have a beautiful smile on his face. That will be quite a challenge. 

 

When he got home, Loki went straight up to his room. He lived in a very decent house with his parents. His mom, Farbauti, was a housewife. She was very good to him and always stood by his side when his brothers picked on him. His older brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr, were nice most of the time, they could go really far when it came to bullying Loki when they were younger, but they started being a lot nicer when they started working and eventually moved out of the house. His father, Laufey, is a police officer, very strict. Never shows any intimacy towards Loki but always brags about how smart his kid is.

It's a nice home.

He enters his room and goes to his bathroom to take a bath. As he is taking his bath he starts thinking about Thor. He remembers how Thor seems to be very attached to his belongings, very protective about his stuff. Maybe that's a good place to start. 

Thor would probably get really mad if Loki ruined something precious to him, but what would it be?

He's always walking around with that ugly football jacket of his. Thought Loki. But to get the jacket he would have to make Thor take it off. But he's always wearing it, in what situation would he take that stupid thing off?

And then he thought of something. 

Loki had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! And please leave constructive criticism as well!


End file.
